ABSTRACT The Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO) is requesting continued support for non-member, invited speakers for Symposia and Workshops and travel awards for residents, medical students and minority students as a part of the ARO's Midwinter Research Meeting (MWM). The MWM is a unique meeting where current basic and clinical research is presented by otolaryngology researchers. In addition to poster presentations and podium sessions where cutting edge research is presented, the meeting includes Symposia and Workshops that allow presentation of up-to-date summaries of broad scientific issues within the field of otolaryngology. These Symposia typically include invited scientists and clinician-scientists from related fields whose work may be relevant to emerging areas of research in otolaryngology. These Symposia have been supported by the Conference Grant for more than 20 years and have contributed to the success of the meeting, as evidence by its growth over the years. The growth and development of otolaryngology research depends on bringing young investigators into the field. Travel awards for young investigators, including residents, medical students, and minority pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows have been supported by the Conference Grant. We request support to continue these activities.